


Talk Me Down Until I Drown

by MTKiseki



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic included as well, repost from FanFiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTKiseki/pseuds/MTKiseki
Summary: Drabble for actualodinson’s 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challengeDay 23: 10/23/14Prompt: Dirty TalkSummary: Envision your own pairing. Short and simple.





	

God, what are you doing to me?  
Fuck, so tight.  
Hngh  
You love this don’t you?  
You love the feel of me slick and inside you  
Thrusting deep and long until you can only feel my movement  
Do you even still feel your arms? They have been hanging tied up for ages  
Oh…you like that don’t you  
Right… here?  
*Scream*  
Ah, such a dirty little slut  
Just a touch here, a kiss there, and you’re just putty in my hands.  
You would spread out your legs for anyone, won’t you?  
Anyone with a cock and eager to pound your tight little ass until it’s bruised and red?  
Do you even want to be able to walk tomorrow?  
Never mind. I’ll make sure you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.  
Can you imagine that? Going about your day  
Sore and empty  
Able to feel the hole left behind in your tiny little ass without anything in it  
Or will you take out that butt plug of yours and stuff it up your little snatch  
Just so you can feel me still?  
Will you even wash yourself, or will you hold it all in?  
My cum, squick and wet, sliding around in your little cavern, still warm and ready for when I fuck you senseless next?  
Can you imagine going around, with that toy in you all day, still slick with cum, and trying to walk without a limp? Trying to hide that you’re just a small faggot hiding in a man eat man’s world, just a cock whore trying to get some action.  
Fuck  
Mmm…you little bastard – no – you little bitch  
You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?  
Fuck, it’s like you’re in heat  
Can’t get enough of me, can you?  
Fucking hell, yeah, clench yourself just like that and I might let you cum.  
Yes…


End file.
